Newsie in School
by enchantress99
Summary: David, Les, and Sarah have been sent back to school, and none of the newsies have been able to see them. Finally fed up with not seeing his best friends, Jack takes Crutchy, Boots, Race, and Mush to their school, where Davie has some interesting news for the group of Manhattan newsies.


**Hi everybody!**

 **This is just a short one-shot about what happens after the strike. I was watching Newsies yesterday with my brother, and he wondered what happens when David goes back to school. Tell me what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies, I would have been able to see Jeremy Jordan live on Broadway. I don't, and I didn't. :(**

It was a year since the newsies strike. Jack was still the leader of the Manhattan Newsies, and he hadn't thought about Santa Fe since that day when he rode out on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. Unfortunately, only about two months after the strike had ended, David's father had gotten better, and David had told the newsies that he and Les had to go back to school. No one had seen the two, or Sarah, since that day. They had gotten letters, telling them how much they were missed, and how they wished that they were there. However, Jack had a plan for that specific day. At that moment, Jack was standing by the Distribution Center, along with Racetrack, Crutchy, Mush, and Boots.

"What are we waitin' around 'ere for, Cowboy?" Race asked, his cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Wese are gonna go pay a special visit ta Davey, Les, an' Sarah at school." Jack said, grinning.

"Do youse know where dey go ta school?" Mush asked.

"As a mattah of fact, I do." Jack replied, and motioned for them to follow him. The five newsies walked through the crowded streets of Manhattan, towards a large building, with a large group of kids of all ages standing out in front, talking, or sitting down.

"Dis is where dey all go ta school?" Crutchy asked, leaning onto his crutch.

"Coise! I wouldn't lie ta youse all." Jack replied, and scanned the crowds.

"Incomin', Jack." Boots exclaimed, and Jack looked down just in time to see a small blur run up to him, and make him stumble back from the force of the hug.

"I knew we'd see you soon!" Les exclaimed, looking up at Jack with big, happiness-filled eyes. Jack laughed, and hugged the little boy back.

"Ey, Les. How are ya, kid?" he asked.

"I'm doin' great! Papa gave us some awesome news today, but I want to wait for David to tell ya!" Les said, his adorable newsie accent coming through as he talked. Jack chuckled, knowing that this was from hearing it again from the boys.

"Where's ya bruddah, Les?" Race asked the small boy.

"I don't know. Wese don't have any classes togeddah, and the older kids and the younger ones get separate times ta hang out." Les replied, a sad look coming over his face.

"What about Sarah? Youse seen her at all?" Jack asked, looking for his girlfriend.

"Her neither. Da girls an' boys are separate, but they should be coming out soon." Les said, and, sure enough, the girls came out of a second entrance, and began to mix with the boys already on the steps. Jack grinned, spotting Sarah through the crowd.

"Sarah!" Les yelled waving his arms in the air. Sarah turned, and saw her younger brother, and her eyes widened to see who was standing with him. She abandoned her friends, and ran towards them.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Jack laughed, and hugged her back, spinning her around.

"I missed ya." He said, setting her down, and kissing her gently. Sarah smiled, then pulled away to hug the other boys.

"Did Jack drag you all over here?" she asked, and Race grinned.

"Coise. He was too chicken ta come down 'ere 'imself." He told the brunette, who laughed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's not like youse had anythin' bettah ta do, Race." He said, slapping his friend gently on the head.

"Now wese just waitin' on da Walkin' Mouth." Mush said, smirking. Sarah looked down at Les.

"You didn't tell them, did you Les?" she asked.

"Of course not! Papa said dat only David was allowed ta tell them!" Les said, shaking his head.

"Tell us what, exactly?" Jack asked, amused.

"Wait for David." Sarah said, smiling as she took her boyfriend's hand, kissing his cheek. The mentioned boy walked out of the school not moments later, but, before any of them could call his name, another taller boy came walking after David, and pushed his books out of his hands. Immediately, the newsies disliked the boy.

"Whose dat?" Jack asked, glaring at the tall boy, now advancing on one of his closest friends.

"That's Sean. He lives for teasing David, and he once even teased Les." Sarah said in a quiet voice, gripping Jack's hand.

"He teased Les? Dat's not 'ealthy." Crutchy said, chuckling slightly. The group watched, along with the rest of the school, as Sean lashed out, and caught David's jaw in a harsh punch.

"Alright, dat did it. 'Scuse me.?" Jack said angrily. Race smirked as Jack cracked his knuckles, and strode towards the fight, which was going in Sean's favor. Sarah stepped back, and took Les' hand. Les grinned slightly, excited.

"Dav's gonna be surprised ta see Jack!" Les said, looking up at his sister, who smiled down at him.

"Ey you!" Jack shouted, catching Sean's attention. David used the distraction, and jumped up, dodging the tall kid.

"Jack?" he asked in shock. Jack sent him a grin.

"If it ain't da Walkin' Mouth." He replied, and David slowly grinned back at him

"Who are you?" Sean asked, glaring at him.  
"Name's Jack Kelly. Maybe youse has hoid a me? Jack said, crossing his arms, and smirking as realization dawned on every kids' face, including the bully.

"Yeah, I have. Why are you interrupting me?" Sean asked. Jack let out a small laugh, and he heard Race behind him, beginning to laugh loudly, much to the confusion of the students gathered around the fight.

"Because Davey 'ere just so 'appens ta be one of his boys. When ya mess wit a 'Hattan, ya mess wit all of us." The Italian newsie said, walking up behind Jack, joined by Boots, a smirking Mush, and Crutchy. Sean stared at them, then let out a loud laugh.

"There's no way that Jacobs could be a newsie. He's a nerd!" he exclaimed, and David proved him wrong by tapping his shoulder. Sean turned, and was shocked as David punched him in the face. Hard.

"That's somethin' ya learn from dealin' with the Delancy brothers every day." David said to the boy on the ground. Jack gave his friend a grin, and spit into his hand. David grinned back, and returned the gesture, and the two boys slapped their hands together, shaking hands.

"It's good ta see ya, Dave." Jack said. David looked, and smirked at the boys.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Ey Davey." Crutchy said. Sarah rushed over to her brother, and began to check him over.

"Are you alright, David?" she asked, concerned. David laughed.

"Sarah, I've dealt with worse than Sean before." He told his sister, who huffed, crossing her arms, but she relaxed when Jack put an arm around her shoulders.

"Davey, can you tell 'em already? Sarah won't let me tell 'em!" Les asked in an excited voice, jumping from one foot to the other, making the older teens laugh.

"What is so important dat wese gotta wait for Dave ta tell us?" Mush asked, looking around at the students still milling around, noticing Sarah's friends waiting by the entrance to the girl's part of the school.

"Say, Sarah. Your friends ain't leavin' yet." Jack said, nudging his girlfriend, who looked over at them.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you guys at Tibby's." Sarah called to the three girls, who nodded, and walked away. She then turned back, and sent a smile to her brother.

"Alright. So, this mornin', Papa told me an' Les some great news. Since I'll be eighteen soon, I don't have ta go to school anymore, an' I'll be able to become a full-time newsie! An' Les is only going to be going to school for two days a week, an' the other three he'll be sellin' with us!" David said, a grin threatening to split his face in two. The other five newsies were shocked for a moment, before Jack let out a loud laugh, and clapped his friend on the back.

"Dat's great, Dave! An' how 'bout youse, Sarah?" Jack asked, and Sarah smiled.

"I won't be going to work back at the factory, which is good. Medda offered me a job at her theater, which I'm taking." She said, making Jack's grin even bigger.

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go tell da boys, an' wese can celebrate!" Boots exclaimed, and Les ran off, but not before grabbing his wooden sword from David, who had been holding onto it for his little brother.

"He's been waiting to see all the boys again. I swear, he was about to explode." Sarah said, laughing. Jack slung his arm around her shoulders, and the other around David's shoulders.

"Well, Dave. I guess it's time for ya ta learn da ropes again. Cuz we all know dat 'eadlines don't sell papes…" Jack glanced at his friend, and David rolled his eyes, but slipped his cap out of his bag, and put it on his head.

"Newsies sell papes." He finished. The group of Manhattan newsies walked along the road, knowing that they could never be broken apart.

 **Please review!**

 **You all are awesome, amazing, and perfect. Always be yourself! Unless you can be David Jacobs. Then you should definately be David Jacobs.**

 **See ya, newsies!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
